Destiny and Dawn
by hopefuldreamer1991
Summary: It's been 7 years since the adventure began, and 4 since the heroes of light defeated the 13 darknesses. But a new dark presence has been detected, and it's interfering with the lives of all our heros. Riku feels guilty of his past mistakes around this time each year, Sora is trying to propose to Kairi, & a young woman found washed a shore is given a power she never dreamed about.
1. Chapter 1-Strange Feeling

It had been nearly seven years since the journey began. Seven years since the island had been swallowed by darkness, seven years since the jealousy of one boy had created and changed the destiny of three young youth. Seven years since a destiny had been created for three other young people, though they were never meant to have one in the first place. Seven years since the one who had many hearts destroyed the Seeker of Darkness and closed the door to darkness to save the fallen worlds. Six years since this same youth had defeated the Nobody trying again to create a source to throw the world into darkness once more. Six years since the boy who let jealousy consume him get his chance at redemption, saving the world with the one who opened the door in darkness. Five years since a Nobody once again became a Somebody. Five years since the boy who had received redemption became a Master. Four years since the three who weren't meant to be got the chance to live. Four years since the three who were thought to be lost were found. Four years since the seven had defeated the thirteen. Four years since the seven saved all.

It had been a trying time for all ten of the individuals over the past seven years, but it seemed all eventually found happiness. The bright young man Sora had paved a way to save all. He eventually proclaimed his love for Kairi, and their relationship had now been four years strong. Roxas had settled in Twilight Town. Namine had also followed suit. Both she and Roxas were the best of friends, though both had stronger feelings towards each other, neither of them saying a word about it. Xion settled in Twilight Town has well, and she bonded strongly with the one named Ventus. Though they both lived in different worlds, they wrote letters to each other regularly. Lea tried to return to life in Radiant Garden, but he could not escape the fact that this was the place in which his heart was lost to the darkness. He eventually moved to Twilight Town to be closer to his friends. Along the way, he fell in love with and married the woman named Arlene. Ventus, Aqua, and Terra had returned to The Land of Departure. All three had taken over training any new keybladers that came by. Over time, Aqua and Terra's friendship turned into something else, and the two had been married for the last three years.

Riku on the other hand often tried to distance himself from his past. He was always found near Sora and Kairi, happy that the two of them had found happiness. Riku had dedicated a lot of his time preparing for law school, so he was often so busy that he didn't have time to ponder his past actions. Still, he could not help but feel a strong sense of guilt around this time every year. He knew it was his jealousy and desire to leave his home that threw his world into darkness. He had betrayed his best friend and let his heart fall into darkness. Once his friend had taken down the one who had possessed him, Riku found his way back towards the light. He worked hard to make up for his mistakes. He did absolutely anything necessary to protect his friends from danger. He eventually made his way up to being a Keyblade Master and helped save the world from the thirteen darknesses. He knew he had more than redeemed himself for his mistakes. Still, he could not help but feel guilt for helping create part of the problem in the first place. He still felt guilty for throwing his world into darkness, and he felt even guiltier that he once betrayed his closest friend.

The young college senior was walking across the campus green to get to her next class. It was not like her to run late, but a strange feeling made her move slower that day. Still, nothing would get in the way of her plans for her final year of college:

_Wake up, drive to school, keep my grades up, pass the teacher's exam, graduate with my Early Childhood Education degree, enroll in graduate school and obtain my Master's in Educational Psychology. Write and publish my books and stories. Maybe have time for my friends on the weekend. _Nothing was to get in the way of this plan.

Krissa thought it to be just another normal day. In addition to running late on her way to class, she was also exhausted. Krissa stayed up until 3:00 in the morning perfecting her unit lesson plan due that afternoon.

_Another normal day_, she thought_, I hope they'll accept my lesson plan, even though… AGH! Already ten minutes late!_ Krissa was unable to turn in her lesson plan that day, however.

While she was standing in the middle of the campus green, a large black cloud suddenly blanketed the sky. Naturally Krissa thought it was just a normal thunderstorm coming, but once the wind picked up, her strange feeling returned. Suddenly, all of the students around campus started running away screaming! A big blackish/reddish orb had taken a place in the sky, and a black wind started blowing around the campus like a tornado. Feeling that she was now in great danger, Krissa began to run, only to trip over an object that was small and black. As she tried to get back up, Krissa noticed that not only was the object moving around, but it also had yellow eyes!

"What are _THESE _things!" exclaimed Krissa. As the creature jumped towards her ready to attack, a long object suddenly popped into Krissa's hand has she covered her face in fear. Almost instinctively, she swung as the creature, successfully hitting it in its stomach. She watched as the strange creature faded away, its heart rising towards the sky at the same time.

Krissa looked at the object in her hands, wondering how it got there. It was long and thin, having a handle on one end and oddly enough a key shape on the other. The key-looking object itself included different shades of light pink, gold, and silver, as well as a pink rose on the key's teeth. Also on the handle, a keychain of a pale pink rose hung down on the end. While she was observing her key, Krissa noticed more of the strange creatures popping out of the ground, ready to attack. She immediately threw down her backpack and purse before sprinting towards cover, hitting creatures with her key along the way as they tried to attack. She was towards the end of the green when she was startled by a loud noise. The wind had suddenly started to blow even harder, and then buildings around the green began to break apart! The wind began to toss around the buildings as if the were small toys. Krissa began to sprint away, not knowing which way to go. It proved to be useless, however, and the wind began to pick her up. A large black vortex then appeared in the sky, sucking up all that was near it. Krissa began screaming loudly, though she got a haunting feeling that no one around could here her. The vortex then began to swallow her, but sudedently a bright white light started growing, blinding her until…


	2. Chapter 2-Guilt

**I hope you guys enjoy! I hope to update as much as possible, though I'll be going around my university schedule. I've had this story in my head for a while, so I'm excited to write it. There are a few more Krissa stories in my head as well, so if these you guys like it I'll write more, so make sure you follow and review! I'm also excited to include the Disney worlds, some of them may be surprising :) And with that, here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

"So, what do ya think," asked the perky brunette, who had a look of excitement clearly displayed on his face.

"Yeah Sora, it's…nice. Congratulations," said the silver haired man as the two continued walking along the beach on the island where they used to play, his mind obviously somewhere else.

"Riku, are you okay? You seem worried about something."

"Really, it's nothing. It's just…it's not important."

Sora closed the box that was holding the ring in his hand. "Hmmm… really? We've known each other since we were little kids, do you really think I believe _that_?! C'mon man, what's bothering you?"

Riku sighed. He did not like to talk about his problems, especially not this one. "It's just…have you realized that, you know…it's now been seven years since…_it _happened?"

Sora frowned. His friend had not mentioned his falling into darkness in years. Sora had long since forgiven Riku. In fact, he could go as far to say that he was never really mad at him in the first place, just confused as to why he had acted so…bizarrely. After pondering this thought, Sora flashed his cheesy smile.

"That's all? Dude, we were so young! And it's not like you didn't do MORE than redeem yourself. Sacrificing your body and all, putting the darkness behind you, becoming a Keyblade Master, helping save all the worlds and Kingdom Hearts, yada yada yada…"

"Yeah, but I was the one who put us in that situation in the first place…"

"C'mon Riku, if it wasn't for that, we would have never been their to stop Xehanort and save the worlds in the first place. Who knows where we would all be now? Probably sitting in darkness."

Riku thought about what his friend said. He still couldn't completely shake of the guilt, however. "Yeah well still…go give your rock to Kairi. You guys deserve it." Riku began to walk off.

"Riku…," Sora said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Riku said. Riku stopped and turned around once more. "Hey Sora, congratulations. I knew you two lovebirds would end up together years ago."

"Thanks man," Sora said. Riku walked off.

* * *

Riku had sat on the old Paopu tree for a while, staring into the ocean. He had spent many hours on the misshapen tree in his past. For the most part, Riku had been able to move past his mistakes that occurred when he was fifteen years old. He had been part of the movement that ended up saving the worlds, as well as all those who lived in them. Still, this time each year, those memories he had put behind him, as well as the guilt he had overcome, found a way of returning.

_How could I betray those close to me…my closest friends? How could I fight my best friens…who did nothing wrong…how could I open myself to the darkness…_

As Riku was pondering these thoughts, a stray Paopu leaf hit his face in the wind. As he grabbed it off of himself, he noticed something on the beach by the area where he and Sora used to race when they were younger.

_What the…living…PERSON…GIRL! _Riku raced over to where the young woman was lying face down. He turned her on her back, and noticed she wasn't breathing. He grabbed her wrist, noting that there was a faint pulse. He pushed on her chest, hoping to revive her, when he was startled by a loud gasp. The young woman's eyes shot open, and she tried to gasp for air. As she tried, she spit out a large amount of sand before breathing loudly.

Riku looked at her. Something about her appearance screamed innocence. Her shoulder length blonde hair looked like cornflower, her eyes were blue, yet green (they could be described best as hazel), and her fading tan signaled that summer had just ended. She looked…almost angelic.

"How did you get here? Are you okay?" Riku asked.

The girl struggled to speak. "Where…who…?"

"I'm Riku. Do you have a name?"

"Krissa…" With that, she closed her eyes, passing out once more.

* * *

"Yen Sid, you summoned me here?"

The old wizard nodded back to the mouse king. Ever since the Seven Guardians of Lights had saved the worlds, they had not seen each other much since.

"Mickey, my dear friend, I'm afraid I sense…a new danger that is threatening to overtake the balance of peace between the worlds."

With this news, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gasped in horror.


	3. Chapter 3- Comfort

**After this next chapter, I will begin incorporating some NEW Disney Worlds into the story. You will NOT see this first Disney world coming, I'm assuring this ;) Make sure you like and review so I know you want me to continue writing the story. **

**By the way, the title of the story is somewhat taken from Pride and Prejudice. I thought it was clever at the time, but maybe not :)**

**Also, I forgot to include this in the first to chapters, but I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters in this story. All belong to Square Enix and Disney. I only own Krissa. **

* * *

That feeling…it felt…nice…cool…caring

It was dark…a cave…? The ground she was lying on was soft, though. Krissa awoke seeing Riku kneeling down above her while he dabbed her face with a cool damp cloth.

"Where…are we…" she softly asked.

"This used to be our secret place. My friends and mine I mean. You needed out of the heat, and we're right near the stream." Riku gave Krissa a glass of water from the stream. It was the coldest and freshest water she had ever tasted.

"May I ask how you got here?" Riku asked. "Do you remember anything?"

"No. Well…I just remember I was walking to class. I was running late, and I remember I thunderstorm coming. But…something about it wasn't normal, and these creatures…little black…yellow eyes…"

"Yellow eyes…" Riku interrupted. He knew all to well what was going on. Something was wrong. He had the feeling a dark plot was beginning to form, and he had a hunch that a person…no, a dark being from his past was making its way back for revenge.

"Everything around me got blown around, destroyed. I don't know what's come of my campus, or all the people there." Krissa began to panic in her mind, though she tried not to let it show on the outside. She was not the type of person to show her emotions easily towards even those closest to her, much less to a complete stranger. Still, something about Riku's presence comforted her. She felt…safe. "My friends, my family, I don't know if that storm hit where they're at…" Krissa closed her eyes, still exhausted from her ordeal.

"Don't worry," said Riku. "We'll look into it. Try getting some rest."

Krissa nodded before drifting off once more. Riku knew that Sora and himself had to look into this. This being that radiated in darkness disappeared shortly before the thirteen parts of Xehanort fell to the seven Guardians of light. It was only a matter of time before she returned…

* * *

"Sora you really overdid yourself. That place was delicious. But it was way too much!"

"Kairi, nothing will ever be to much for you," stated Sora. He looked at Kairi with love in his eyes. She was wearing a turquoise sundress that went well with her brownish/reddish hair, which now fell midway down her back. She looked beautiful.

The couple continued to walk down the beach. After dinner, they had returned to the island where they had played when they were younger. A lot of memories had taken place here. The sun was setting, making it a gorgeous evening. It was the perfect place to ask the question.

"Kairi…we've been through a lot. And you've stayed the same person for as long as I've known you. That aura of sweetness about you, you're radiance…" Sora paused, looking for the right words. "Kairi…I love you…"

"Sora…" Kairi muttered, holding back tears. She had a feeling about what was coming. As Sora was beginning to kneel down…

"SORA!"

Sora looked behind him to see Riku sprinting towards him. "Riku, can't you see that I'm _busy_?!" He tried to hold back the irritation in his voice. Sora looked at his friend, knowing something was not right. "Riku, what's wrong?" He knew that Riku would not have interrupted this moment unless it was something really important.

"This girl, she washed up on the beach. Or landed here, I don't know. Anyways, based on what she's told me, her world has fallen into darkness. There were heartless there too."

"Darkness? Heartless?!" exclaimed Sora. "I thought that was all over with when we made sure Xehanort was history.

"You-Know-Who is still out there, though." Said Riku.

"That means…LOOK OUT!" Kairi didn't have time to finish. Heartless had suddenly popped up around them.

"HEARTLESS," Sora screamed. All three of them summoned their keyblades, working together to get rid of them. They fought them all until the last one faded.

"We need a plan," said Sora.

"Right," Riku chimed in. "Kairi, go to the cave and check on Krissa. She'll be there resting. Stay here and protect the islands just in case more Heartless show up." Kairi nodded. "Sora, we need to go talk to Mickey, he may know what's going on."

"Right," said Sora. "Kairi," he said, grabbing both of her hands. "This isn't over."

Sora and Riku summoned their armor and their gliders and took off while Kairi watched until they disappeared.

* * *

Another flash of light engulfed Krissa as she slept. As this happened, a keyhole appeared. Her arm instinctively shot up while her mysterious sword popped into her hands. A beam of light shot out of it, and she disappeared once more.


	4. Chapter 4- Keyblade?

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 4! The next chapter will be the first Disney world, and I'm so excited to use it! I really don't think you'll see this first world coming, but I think you'll love it! Please to review and favorite if you like it so I know you guys like it. I won't keep writing if nobody likes it.**

**As per usual I do not own any of Sqaure Enix's or Disney's characters. Only Krissa.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

When Krissa opened her eyes, she found her self in a small room.

"Where am I? I was just resting in the cave that Riku brought me too. Was that a dream?"

She noticed a rather large computer on one wall. She also noticed an enormous pile of books. She grabbed the one on the bedside table. She assumed the last person who had read it did so before bed one night.

"Winnie the Pooh, I loved this book as a kid." She looked at the book and pondered to herself. "Who is this boy on the cover, though? Where is Christopher Robin?"

At that moment, the door opened, startling Krissa.

"Wonderful, you're awake," said an older gentleman with a long gray beard, blue robe, and pointy hat. "When I saw the heartless had arrived on the Destiny Islands, I took the authority to summon you here."

"Wait…what?!" chimed in Krissa.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Merlin. When I sensed you were in danger, I brought you here."

"Wait…Merlin…as in the legend…the wizard…"

"Precisely," answered Merlin. "Welcome to Radiant Garden."

"Hold on just a minute….so I wasn't dreaming." Krissa took a moment to gather he thoughts. "What exactly are heartless? And how did you know I was in danger?"

"Oh child, the moment you summoned your keyblade…"

"Keyblade?"

"When the heartless attacked your world, you had the ability to summon the keyblade to defend yourself. The heartless are those who had fallen into darkness and lost their hearts in the process. I sensed when you summoned your keyblade, and I kept track of you because I sensed you were not one of the other keyblade masters that I know. Just when you were about to fall into the darkness along with you world, I used the light and my magic to send you to the Destiny Islands because there are three other keyblade masters there that could help and train you. Unfortunately, heartless have just now begun appearing there, so I sent you here to help myself."

"Wait…worlds? So I'm not in Georgia anymore…or the US…or…Earth?"

"Dear child, there are many worlds out there. You did not know? Of course you wouldn't, most don't. We have to protect the world order! But now that you are one of the keyblade's chosen ones…"

"Wait," Krissa interrupted. "Why am _I_ one of these keyblade's supposed chosen ones? I'm a teacher, not some sort of warrior…"

"I do not know how you received the power, but I do know that darkness is beginning to spread, and it's trying to take over many worlds. As a keyblade wielder, you are one of the ones that can help stop this."

"But…I don't know how to use it. Heck, I don't even know how I got it. It just…appeared in my hands when I needed it."

"Hold up your arm," the old wizard instructed. Krissa obeyed. Nothing happened.

"Um…what's wrong? Shouldn't something be happening?" Krissa asked.

"Believe in yourself. Know that it will come to you when you need it," Merlin stated.

Krissa closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Almost immediately, she felt something enter her hand. Pink, silver, gold, pink roses and all, she knew she summoned her keyblade.

"Excellent!" Merlin exclaimed. "Ok, it's time to learn how to use it. As a keyblade wielder, it's your responsibility to travel to other worlds and stop the dark threat and rid it of its heartless."

"Um…what exactly is this dark threat?" Krissa asked. She doubted herself because she was never the most athletic person. She loved to watch a good football game and was a dedicated fan towards her favorite football and baseball teams, but actually taking part in some action when she didn't even know how to use the keyblade made her nervous."

"I can not yet say. I know my old friend, Yen Sid, is working on finding out this information. Come, let's train a little."

* * *

Sora and Riku walked into Disney Castle, looking for the King. They walked into his study, only seeing a few of the broom servants polishing the furniture. No King.

"Oh thank goodness," said a voice behind them.

"Queen Minnie," said Sora.

"Boys, or should I say gentlemen now," said the mouse queen.

"Heartless have appeared on our island," said Riku. "Do you know where Mickey is? We thought he might know what's going on."

"Sorry Riku, King Mickey took off to Yen Sid's with Donald and Goofy. Heartless have been appearing in other worlds, so he went to get some answers."

"What?!" exclaimed Sora.

"We'll go see Yen Sid then," said Riku. "Thanks Minnie." The young men left as quickly as they got there, off to see the old wizard.

* * *

After what seemed like ages, Krissa felt she had mastered the basics of her keyblade. Merlin had also taught her several magic spells as well. She learned everything rather quickly.

"You're a natural," Merlin exclaimed. "Here, I have one more thing for you." Merlin wiggled his fingers, and a pink piece of shoulder armor was placed on Krissa's left shoulder.

"Press this, and your armor will protect you. Wear this as you travel in the Lanes Between. Use your keyblade, and it will guide you where you need to go.

Krissa pushed the armor on her shoulder. Immediately, she was covered in light pink armor, with hints of silver and gold delicately placed on it. She held up her keyblade, and a beam of light shot out. A path towards the first world opened.

"Throw your keyblade in the air, and it will served as your transportation."

"Thanks Merlin. For everything!" Krissa then threw her keyblade in the air, and it formed into what looked like a long scooter. She hoped on, and then she took off towards the first world. Her adventure had begun.


	5. Chapter 5- A Jolly Holiday

Yay the first Disney world! I promise you won't see it coming! Please review to know you guys like the story and I'll keep writing! I've had several Krissa stories in my head for awhile. As always, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the movie in this story. Only Krissa.

* * *

When Krissa landed, she coughed a heavy cough as she inhaled a large amount of dust. As she looked around, the dust that flew around her when she landed seemed odd. It was…colorful.

"This world seems…different." Krissa noted. Of course, the islands and Radiant Garden seemed more animated than her home world as well, but this world was nothing like she had seen before. She was not able to explore her surroundings for long, however, as she heard a couple of shrill screams.

"Leave us alone!" one of the voices screamed. Krissa ran quickly towards the source of the screaming. She was shocked when she noted that two children were surrounded by what Merlin had called heartless. The older girl was doing her best to shield the younger boy, but she could tell that they were fighting a losing battle. Krissa immediately summoned her keyblade and jumped into the middle of the circle.

"Run!" she screamed. "I'll take care of these guys!" The two children ran behind the nearest bush as Krissa began to slash away at the heartless, the first time she had done so since the darkness swallowed her world. One thing she noticed was that she didn't feel as if she was moving her keyblade too much…it felt as if the keyblade was moving her. Once she finished off all of the heartless, the two children ran back to her once they knew it was safe.

"Thanks ma'am," the older girl said. "I'm Jane, and this is my brother Michael."

"No problem," said Krissa. "Hey kids, would you mind telling me where we are?"

"Well," Michael began, "All I remember is that we did some blinking, and then winking, and then Bert didn't get us in."

"What…what?!"

"What he is trying to say is that we were in London, but thanks to Mary Poppins, we were able to jump into one of Bert's chalk drawings," explained Jane.

"Who's Mary Poppins?"

"She's our nanny," said Michael.

"And…we're inside…a chalk drawing?!"

"Yep," said Jane. "According to Bert, when you're with Mary Poppins, extraordinary things happen!"

"Aha. So where are they?"

"Last we saw, they walked down the path in the other direction. We were headed to the Merry-Go-Round."

"Ok kids, I'll go find your nanny. There are likely still heartless around, so you should stay here since the Merry-Go-Round is right over there. If there's more heartless around, I better make sure they're safe."

"We understand!" said both children.

_Title screen: Chalk Drawing_

_Field Music: Jolly Holiday_

_Battle Music: Chim Chim Cher-ee and Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious remix_

Krissa walked down a long path, fighting off heartless as she traveled. She later reached a small farm where she noticed that there were animal shaped heartless chasing around the other barnyard animals. Krissa decided to try magic and used a water spell that Merlin had taught her. The water pressure not only took out all the heartless, but it created a large mud hole on the ground. Needless to say, this made the pigs very happy. Krissa giggled as she continued down the path.

Krissa kept walking until she reached a pond. She noticed that the path continued on the other side, but there was no boat to get her there.

"How am I supposed to…" Before she could finish, a smiling turtle appeared in the water in front of her, nodding as if to say 'I'll give you a ride!'

"Thank you, but we'll both sink!" The turtle shook its head as if to say 'no you won't', so Krissa sighed and balanced herself with one foot on its shell. As shocked as she was the turtle was able to carry her across the pond, she did not have long to ponder this as duck-shaped heartless appeared on the water.

"Here we go again," Krissa thought. She hit and took out all of the heartless as the turtle continued across the pond.

"Thank you," she said once safely on land. The turtle gave her a salute as he sunk down back underneath the water. She continued walk along a purple bridge until she noticed a little café in front of her. As she walked closer, she noticed two people sitting at a single table being served by penguins.

"Nothing in this world is normal, is it? I'm in a chalk drawing, I rode on a turtle, and now there are penguin waiters." Suddenly, a group of shadow hearts surrounded the party, sending panic into the poor penguins.

"Oh no, I better get over…" before Krissa could even finish the sentence, the woman at the table clapped her hands, and all the heartless vanished.

"Whoa!" Krissa shouted as she ran towards the table. "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

"Practically perfect people never put up with this kind of nonsense," answered the woman.

"You must be Mary Poppins. I ran into Jane and Michael earlier, and the heartless were harassing them. I took care of them and the kids ok, but they would feel better if you're around."

"Heartless?" asked the man. Krissa assumed that this was Bert. "What in King George's name is that?"

"Those creatures you just saw. The kids are by the Merry-Go-Round. I'm sure they'll be relieved to see you guys again."

"Well I signed up to be a nanny and not a body guard," said Mary Poppins "but if I must, I must." With that, the three headed towards the Merry-Go-Round.


	6. Chapter 6- Supercali

**Hey guys, here's the latest chapter, concluding the events in the chalk drawing. Sorry it took awhile, it's been a very semester as I've been doing my field hours in the elementary school full-time over the last 4 weeks. Make sure you follow and review so I know you like the story, then I'll keep writing. I have several Krissa stories I want to tell :)** **I did many of the Mary Poppins lines from memory, so they may not be perfect, but they usually aren't in the Kingdom Hearts games anyway.**

**Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Mary Poppins. Just Krissa. **

* * *

Once everyone had realized the guard of the Merry-Go-Round had kept the children safe, all five of them decided to take a ride. Krissa took her seat on top of a cranberry colored Merry-Go-Round horse, though she couldn't help but notice that the horse had a smile that looked very similar to hers.

"Our own private Merry-Go-Round!" Jane exclaimed.

"Very nice," said Bert, "If ya don't want ta go no where!"

"Who said we're not going anywhere," said Mary Poppins. "Oh Guard?" She said this is a sing-song voice, Krissa noticed. She chuckled because she had caught herself doing this quite frequently back in her home world.

With that, as the Merry-Go-Round took its next turn, Mary Poppins' purple horse jumped right off the ride! Even more astonishing, her horse continued to bob up and down as it traveled down the road. Krissa's mouth dropped open in shock as Jane's light pink horse continued to do the same, then Michael's blue horse, then Krissa's, and then finally Bert's orange horse.

_This world is definitely not ordinary_, thought Krissa as they continued to travel on their plastic horses.

"My horse is the fastest!" exclaimed Michael as he attempted to pass Jane.

"Please," said Mary Poppins, "We are NOT on a race track!"

As soon as she said this, Krissa heard the sound of a bugle not far away in the distance. She noticed several men on horses chasing a small animal in the distance with a few dozen hounds in front of them.

"Poor little fella," said Bert, "I reckon we better help the little guy out!"

Krissa started after the animal, turning at an angle to dart in front of the hounds. Bert followed and caught up next to her. The little animal turned out to be an old fox, running for its life to avoid becoming the first hunt of the season.

"Saints preserve us!" yelled the poor little fox. As Krissa and Bert caught up, Bert reached down to grab the fox by the tail just as a hound lunged to grab it.

"I'll be," exclaimed the fox, "It be but an Ol' Merry-Go-Round horse!"

As Krissa and Bert attempted to put distance between themselves and the hounds, a loud noise that made their ears pop scared the dogs and sent them running, howling as they went. It was then Krissa noticed a large group of creatures with a red heart emblem making their way towards the group. Each creature was a shade of gold, had what appeared to be a face of a wild stallion and the body a bee, and they each hovered about 6 feet in the air.

"Heartless!" Krissa exclaimed as she summoned her keyblade. "Bert, get behind me! I'll take care of these things!"

"What…you….?!" said Bert. He didn't look too surprised, however, thanks to the fact that ever since he had known Mary Poppins, nothing ever surprised him.

"Trust me!"

Boss: Take out all the heartless while riding on your horse! Protect Bert and avoid letting him take damage!

Whenever a heartless hovered near her, Krissa took it out with her keyblade. Whenever the got too close to Bert for comfort, she shot various magic spells at it to send it blasting away. She couldn't help but laugh at the little fox jumping up and down on the horse's head with his little fists clinched.

Once Krissa took out all of the Heartless, she could breath a sigh of relief as she and Burt jumped over a white fence nearby. Their relief turned into shock, however, as a they saw many horses with racers on their backs heading straight towards them. As they flew by, both of the Merry-Go-Round horses began to spin in place uncontrollably as the racers continued down the racetrack. Relief flooded their faces as Mary Poppins, Jane, and Michael jumped over the fence and onto the track. Jane and Michael headed towards Krissa and Bert as Mary Poppins headed towards the direction of the other racers, passing other riders as she went along.

"Where is she going?" asked Krissa.

"Prim and proper as she may be, she can't pass up a good contest," answered Bert.

"You mean she wants to win the derby?" asked Michael.

"GO MARY POPPINS!" screamed Jane.

* * *

Mary Poppins continued to pass other racers as she made her way towards the front.

"Oh riders," asked Mary Poppins, "Would you mind letting me pass?"

"Certainly, Miss," said one of the riders as he tipped his cap. Both of them slowed down their horses and let Mary Poppins pass.

"Thank You," replied Mary Poppins.

The riders nodded their heads before they looked at each other with disbelief, shocked as they realized what they had just done. As Mary Poppins crossed the finish line, the kids screamed "hooray!" as they waved their candy apples in the air.

"Is there any words that describe how you feel?" asked one reporters as a judge handed Mary Poppins a large bouquet of roses.

"On the contrary, there is a very good word, it's supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious?!" said Krissa, "That's not a word!"

"Oh really," said Bert as the Pearl band began to play. "It just happens that that's what you say when you have nothing to say!"

"Huh…super cal… suppah…"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious," interrupted Mary Poppins.

"Right…" Krissa said. "Well, I definitely don't have anything to say after hearing that word, riding turtles across a pond, riding a Merry-Go-Round horse across the country, and rescuing a talking fox, all inside a chalk drawing you brought everyone else to. Tell me, what are you, Mary Poppins?"

"She's our nanny!" said Jane and Michael. Krissa looked up at both Mary Poppins and Bert as they smiled, and she laughed because she realized that she wasn't going to get another answer other than that. As the band continued to play, they all began to dance until Krissa's keyblade summoned itself and it transformed into its glider form. As this happened, a portal in the shape of a key opened up in the sky. Krissa assumed that it meant it was time to leave that world and head toward another, so she said goodbye, summoned her armor, then flew off into the sky towards the portal, trusting that her keyblade knew where it was going.

"Goodbye Krissa," said Bert. "Don't stay away too long!"


	7. Chapter 7-Dark Presence

"MALEFICENT?!" Sora and Riku exclaimed at the same time. They had not heard anything from or about her in nearly four years, nor did she ever come up in conversation. Prior to the battle versus Xehanort, she had vanished after relocating the location of the seven Princesses of Heart, never to be seen or heard from again.

"Yes," Yen Sid answered. The stars have once again sensed the dark fairy's presence among us, though her exact location has yet to be pinpointed.

"Master Yen Sid," Sora asked, "Is is possible that Maleficent is planning something? Do you think…" Sora hesitated to continue. His mind was on Kairi, "that she may be going after the princesses again?"

"Knowing Maleficent," Yen Sid started, "She may be planning to do so. But it is curious…"

"What is?" Riku asked.

"It is curious, because of what has been going on with the state of the worlds. I have been paying much attention to the skies, and what has come to my attention is that a star has recently blinked out."

"Wait, so does that mean…" King Mickey began.

"Master Yen Sid," Riku began, "A girl…or yesterday I found a young woman washed up against the beach. She mentioned seeing heartless. Do you think that these two events are connected?"

"Yes…I believe that is plausible. When a world is lost to darkness, a surviving person from that world may find refuge elsewhere. I find it likely that she is from this fallen world. Did the woman mention other details about how she arrived to your world?"

"She mentioned a storm…" Riku began. Everything clicked. Riku remembered the night the Destiny Islands had been swallowed by darkness.

"Master Yen Sid," said King Mickey, "If this woman had escaped from her fallen world, shouldn't she have found her way into Traverse Town?"

"In all other circumstances Mickey, yes. But every circumstance has it's own story, and it's own destiny to go along with it. The keyblade had found it's way to Sora even though it was not passed along to him by way of another Master. It is possible that there is reason the girl found herself there that day."

"But Master Yen Sid," asked Sora, "what about the heartless? They have found their way to the island as well. Is Maleficent looking to sink the other worlds into darkness?"

"That is my fear, Master Sora. Tell me, where is the girl that you speak of?"

"Kairi is watching over her," answered Riku, "and protecting the islands as well."

"Very well. Mickey, you take Donald and Goofy and visit the worlds that I sense a dark presence in. Sora, Riku, head over to Radiant Garden immediately. Explain to Merlin in the others what we have just discussed, and warn them of any possible future dangers."

* * *

**Ok guys, I know I have some explaining to do. I know it's been over 3 months since I've updated this story, and I'm really REALLY sorry, and I'm sorry this chapter was so short (we'll find out where Krissa is now in the next chapter ;) Life has been really busy for me lately because I'm now…STUDENT TEACHING! Yes, I FINALLY get my degree in May. It's been hard for me to take the time to plan anything out for this story, but I definitely have not forgotten about it as there are a few stories I am anxious to tell. Hopefully the release of KH3 (likely in the far off future) will fill in the holes, but I'm not complaining about that yet. **

**So please, if you haven't forgotten about this story, and you're still reading (or if you're new lol) PLEASE let me know by leaving a review. I'll continue to work on it has often as I can. Hint for the next world: if you love stories of extreme loyalty, love, and spaghetti, I think you'll enjoy it ;)**


	8. Chapter 8- Bella Notte

_Gee…all the buildings and such look HUGE here_, thought Krissa. _The last thing I want to deal with are giants…_

It was nighttime. As Krissa started to walk along the cobblestone street, she had trouble balancing herself as she walked. As she continued, she looked down only to notice that her four fluffy feet kept tripping her.

"What the…" before she could finish her thought, a horse-drawn carriage sped down the street, running through a puddle and splashing Krissa as it ran.

"Great…" she thought, "it feels like I'm wearing a fur c…" Krissa froze before she could finish her sentence, remembering her four small furry feet. Slowly, she walked over to a puddle to check her reflection.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH," she screamed when she saw her reflection looking back at her. The face that was staring back at her was one of a small white dog, a short-haired Maltese. There was a little bid of yellow fur sticking out of the top of her head, and she had on a pink collar that resembled her armor.

"Well this is just great…" thought Krissa. "What did that old wizard do to me?" Krissa continued to walk down the street, though it took her a few minutes to get used to walking on four feet.

_Title Screen: Collar Free Streets_

_Field Music: Bella Notte_

As Krissa continued to walk, she stopped as she heard music in the distance. It sounded like an accordion was playing, and a man was singing something in the background. Not knowing where else to go, Krissa decided to follow the music. The noise led her to an alley behind an Italian restaurant. To her surprise, she found a large man with a mustache serenading two dogs as they shared a plate of spaghetti.

_Wait…so there are humans in this world. So WHY AM I A DOG?! _Krissa thought. As she continued to watch the dogs eat, Krissa noticed several large creatures suddenly pop out of the ground. They were yellow, brown, and they somewhat resembled cockroaches. On their backs was a black and red heart emblem.

"HEARTLESS," Krissa exclaimed. When she tried to summon her keyblade, it appeared in her mouth.

_Great, it will be a TON of fun fighting like this._ As the heartless came closer to the party, the man decided to run away, and the female cocker spaniel froze in place. The gray male dog shoved her behind a large crate before running over by Krissa's side.

"I don't know what these things are," the Tramp said, "but I'm ready to take them down!"

"Right," Krissa answered back.

Boss: Work with the Tramp to take out the heartless. Make sure that they don't go near the other dog!

Krissa began slashing through each of the bugs. She noted that each time they went anywhere near the dog behind the crate, the Tramp would pounce the heartless and take them out in no time. He was a tough little fighter. While this was going on, Krissa was just trying to figure out the basics of fighting with her keyblade in her mouth. Still, Krissa and the Tramp were able to take out all the heartless before they could harm the other dog.

"Thanks for your help," she said after the battle. "My name is Lady."

"Sure," Krissa answered back. "Krissa."

"You alright, Pidge?" the Tramp asked Lady.

"I'm fine," Lady answered back.

"Where did you get that thing you were fighting with?" the Tramp asked Krissa.

"I, uhh…" Krissa hesitated to answer. She knew that she did not need to upset the world order. "I found this old thing in some alley months ago."

"Well, you fight well, especially for a female." Tramp turned back to Lady. "Sorry that dinner is ruined."

"Well that's alright," Lady answered back. "Truth be told, though, I think that maybe I have had enough adventure for me for one day."

"Ahh…" Tramp answered, "Maybe I should…get you home then…" As the three dogs walked back down the street, Tramp noticed Krissa's awkwardness as she walked.

"Hey marshmallow," he asked, "having trouble walking on your own four feet?"

"Uhh…" Krissa began, "I guess that…" The three stopped in their tracks. Tramp had a severe look on his face that quickly turned worrisome when he looked at Lady. The sound of horse trotting was getting louder and louder.

"RUN!" Tramp screamed.

* * *

**YAY! We FINALLY found out where Krissa went next! If you're still reading this story, please rate and review so that I know that you are ;) Happy April Fool's Day and happy first day of baseball season! Go Braves!**


	9. Chapter 9- He's a Tramp

_Objective: Outrun the carriage!_

Krissa, Lady, and the Tramp turned around, only to notice that a large horse-drawn carriage was chasing after them. Heading the Tramp's words, the three dogs began running down the street as fast as their four little legs could take them. Even when they would jump on the sidewalk, the carriage driver braved all the obstacles and would chase them even there. Noticing an alley coming up, Krissa decided to lead the other dogs inside hoping to lose the driver. Once inside, Krissa ducked behind a crate, and she heard the carriage stop.

"AHH!" Krissa screamed she turned around, only to notice the Tramp smiling at her.

"That was close," Tramp stated.

"You're telling me! What was that thing?"

"They call him the 'dog catcher.' They want nothing more than to take away our freedom from us dogs and banish us to a lifetime on a leash, just like poor Pidge…"

"Hey Tramp," interrupted Krissa, "where is Lady?!" Worried, both of the dogs looked around, only to realize that Lady had not followed them into the alley.

"The carriage!" Tramp screamed! Both canines quickly ran out of the alley and back onto the street, only to notice that the carriage began to trot away with Lady looking scared in the back.

"PIDGE!" Tramp screamed. "C'mon, we have to go after her!"

"Right!" Krissa stated. The two little dogs took after the carriage, only to lose sight of it moments later.

"Rats!" Krissa exclaimed, "It's too fast!"

"Don't worry, I know where it's going!"

"Where?"

"Let's just say it's a jail for dogs…"

* * *

"The stars have spoken. Two hearts that the keyblade has chosen joined together, not by inheritance, but by destiny, used to unlock great knowledge and power. One can only assume that Maleficent is planning to unlock Kingdom Hearts through these wielders, but how or why could be anyone's guess. The stars must pass along this message, for one of these destined wielders is with another Master in Radiant Garden, yet the identity of this second wielder is still a mystery."

Just then, an orb of white lights flew through the window and landed on Yen Sid's desk. The retired keyblade master read the message instead, and he satisfyingly nodded.

* * *

Once the dogs arrived at the pound, they snuck around through the back door and made their way inside and started looking through each of the cages looking for Lady.

Krissa could not help but be saddened at the sight of all the dogs imprisoned. _If I ever make it home, I'll make sure that any dog I ever adopt will come from the pound_, she thought.

"Well well, if it isn't the Tramp," a voice said. The two dogs turned around to see that it came from a sandy-colored female.

"Listen sweetheart," Tramp stated seriously, "have you seen a lady cocker spaniel, brown fur, blue eyes…"

"You really haven't changed, have you? Chasing these girls, and I see you have another one your tail…"

"Oh no, I'm not with…" Krissa began.

"Where is she?!" Tramp screamed!

"Her human just came," a male bulldog answered. "She be on her way home."

"Oh dear…" Tramp stated as he began to walk away.

"Thanks," Krissa answered, and she began to follow Tramp. She could not help but feel sorry for the dogs that she was leaving behind. _I really want to do something…_

* * *

**Hmmm, another way to unlock Kingdom Hearts, or is it? What is Maleficent planning? Is she working alone? How is Krissa involved? If anybody else out there is still reading, stay tuned...**


	10. Chapter 10- Land of Departure

The bluenette relaxed as she layed on the grass, her feet spread out in front of her, hair hanging down (now grown out to just below her chest). She could not help but notice how good the sunshine felt on that particular since she and her friends had returned home four years ago, she took nothing for granted. After spending 12 years in the realm of darkness, it was hard not to enjoy each day she got to spend with them. She happily rubbed her belly that was in front of her. Despite years in darkness, she knew that her life was truly just beginning.

"There the two of you are."

Aqua giggled as she stood up, rubbing her belly once again.

"Only a few more weeks." she said as she walked up to and kissed her husband.

"Things seem pretty quiet around here now." This was true. Roxas and Xion had recently spent some time in The Land of Departure for Keyblade Training and to take their Marks of Mastery tests, but the had recently returned home to Twilight Town, leaving just the two of them (plus Ventus) alone in their world.

"It won't be that way for long, Terra. Pretty soon, we'll be meeting our son or daughter."

"I wonder who he or she will take after?"

_"HOPEFULLY _not Terra," a voice jokingly said behind them. The married couple could not help but laugh.

"Ven you hopeless sneak!" Aqua said.

"Sorry Aqua, but I just got a message from Merlin, and the dark shadow has spread!"

"That means..." Aqua said.

"That the worlds in its path are in danger," Terra finished.

"Exactly," said Ventus.

"There is no time to waste," Aqua began. "The hearts of the worlds must be locked for the time being to ensure that the dark shadow doesn't take it, dragging the worlds into darkness."

"Aqua," Terra began, "Ven and I will go and take care of these worlds."

"Terra, I am still able to function! Let me go, too!"

"Aqua..." Ven began.

"I have no doubt of your abilities, even now," Terra began, "but you have someone else inside you who's safety needs to be thought about."

Aqua thought about this. "I understand. But hurry back home. safely."

Terra smiled and touched his wife's stomach. "Don't worry. I'll be back home in time to meet our little guy. I promise."

"Or girl," Aqua said. She stood in the same spot as she watched her two best friends fly away.

"Stay safe," Aqua whispered as she held her Wayfinder in her hand.

* * *

Krissa followed the Tramp back to Lady's house. As they entered the backyard, she noticed that there were two other dogs there. One of them looked to be a Scottie, the other an old bloodhound.

"Lady, are you alright?!" Krissa asked. She noticed that Lady's leash was tied to her doghouse.

Lady turned around to answer, but once she caught a glimpse of the Tramp, she got a disgusted look on her face, as did the two dogs that were with her.

"Oh Pidge!" Tramp began, "Anything new in the kennel club...eh..."

"Hmph," Lady answered as she stuck up her nose.

"Looks like I'm the one that's in the doghouse..." Tramp responded.

"If this person is annoying Miss Lady..." the bloodhound began,

"We'll gladly throw the rascal out!" the Scottie finished.

"That won't be necessary," said Lady, "Thank you."

"Very well, ma'am," said the bloodhound.

"You...you...you mongrel!" The Scottie said, getting in the Tramp's face.

"Aw c'mon Pidge, it wasn't my fault!" Tramp answered back.

"Hmph," Lady responded.

"I thought you were right behind us! Honest! When I heard they'd taken you to the pound..."

"Oh, don't you even mention that horrible place! I was so embarrassed, and frightened..."

"Oh now now, who could harm a little trick like you?" Tramp asked playfully?!

"Trick? Trick?! That reminds me, who is Trixie?! And Lulu?! And Fifi?! And Rosita Chaquita?! Whatever her name is?!"

"Oh yes, well..."

"I don't _need _you to shelter and protect me!" Lady exclaimed as she walked back into her doghouse and laid down sadly.

Krissa looked at Tramp sadly. He definitely looked hurt. She decided to use this time to take her leave. After all, she didn't want to meddle in their personal business. She needed to remember that she had a job to do.

"I hate to see that. We all have pasts, and we've all made our mistakes. He seemed to genuinely care about Lady, though."

After she had been walking for about a block, Krissa stopped walking as she was startled by a loud barking sound.

"Lady!" she thought. A few seconds later, she heard Tramp's barks mixing in. She immediately turned around and ran back towards the house.

* * *

**I tried to stay true to the movie in this chapter, we'll conclude Lady and the Tramp in the next chapter. I hope to not divide the Disney worlds into so many chapters in the future, though. I'm trying to decide between Pocahontas and Narnia for the next, so I'll definitely take imputs here.**

**And yay! Terra, Aqua, and Ven! :) And Aqua's pregnant?!**

**Aqua: Make sure you review if you want to find out whether or not I'm having a boy or girl in the future! And send your friends to read as well!**

**Me: Well you heard the woman :) fav, follow, and review! Please... :D**


	11. Chapter 11- Falsly Accused

Krissa hurried back towards Lady's house. Once she got there, she noticed that neither Lady or the Tramp was anywhere to be seen. The Scottie and the bloodhound remained, so she ran over to them to get information.

"I could hear them a block away. What happened and where are they?" Krissa asked.

"What that old dirt stained rabbid infected sewer soaked little monster made it's way inside!" the Scottie tried to explain.

"Um...I'm sorry?" Krissa asked.

"What Ol' Jock is trying to explain is a mean lookin' rat made its way in the house. By the looks of it, it looks like it was goin' into the baby's room," the bloodhound said.

"Baby?! Ah man, which way did they go?"

"There's a doggie door at the front of the house," Jock said.

"Thanks!" Krissa went around to the front of the house and went inside through the doggie door. As she headed towards the stairs, a voice stopped her.

"Not so fast, mutt!" The voice belonged to a Siamese cat that jumped in front of her.

"I'm guessing you're with those other canines," a second cat added. "If you want to go up there, you have to go through _us _first!"

Krissa couldn't help but sigh. "You guys don't want to make this easy, do ya?!"

_Objective: defeat the Siamese cats!_

Both of the cats leaped at Krissa at once, but she leaped out of the way before they pounced on her. Krissa then summoned the keyblade in her mouth, surprising both of the cats. Still, they were persistent. They jumped on tables and chairs, knocking over vases and lamps, just trykng to pounce on her at just the right moment. Each time was a failure, however, as Krissa either dodged their attacks, swung her keyblade at them, or hit them with a fire or ice attack, knocking them off the furniture. They finally decided to team up and they began to slowly walk towards Krissa, waiting to make their deadly pounce. Krissa noticed a vase of water that had been knocked over that amazing didn't break. There was still plenty of water inside, so Krissa dismissed her keyblade and grabbed the vase. All at once, she slung all of the water out of the vase, soaking the cats.

"WEEEEEEEMEOOOOOOOOOW!" the cats screeched, running away with their fur dripping wet.

"I seriously need to talk Aubrey out of adopting yet another cat," Krissa muttered. The thought of her friend made her think briefly of home, making her sad. She quickly shook off this emotion, however. She was never the type to let her emotions get the best of her, and she always tended to keep them inside, especially around others. While she missed home greatly, she knew harboring on these emotions would bring her down and never allow her to complete her job.

Krissa hurried her way up to the baby's room. With her newly acquired dog's nose, she had no problem smelling the others out. When she made her way into the room, she was shocked to see the baby's crib overturned with Lady standing by it, the baby crying. She also noticed Tramp making his way from behind the curtain.

"The rat has been taken care of," he noted.

Krissa made her way to the crib. The baby was startled, but ok. She wished she was able to use her baby experience from months of working at a daycare center, but she was unable to do so due to her current position as a dog.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked.

"I think so," Lady answered. Tramp made his way over, and he and Lady smiled at each other. Krissa made her way behind the curtain to investigate the rat. Just as she did so, the three heard footsteps coming.

"Oh no! Aunt Sarah!" Lady exclaimed. Krissa stayed behind the curtains as Aunt Sarah made her way into the baby's room. She wished that she did not have to do so as the sight of the rat was making her sick. One weakness Krissa always had was that she could be squeamish at times.

"Merciful heavens!" Aunt Sarah exclaimed! She made her way over to the baby and picked him up. She immediately looked at the dogs and thought that they were responsible for attacking the baby. "You vicious brutes! Back, get back! Go on, Get back! The pound! The pound! That's it! I'll call the pound!" She turned the crib back over and placed the baby inside, and then she shooed the dogs both out of the room with a broom. Krissa then made her way out from behind the curtain, unable to see what had happened.

"Blargh!" Krissa exclaimed, still sick at her stomach from the sight and smell of the rat. "Oh no, Lady! Tramp!" She knew that she had to save them. She turned on her nose and made her way back down the stairs. She had to hide under a table once more, however, when she noticed a man enter the house. She gulped when she realized that it was the same dog catcher from earlier. She continued watching as he carried Tramp out of the house. She wanted she chase after him and make him release Tramp, but she knew she couldn't because she had to find Lady. She couldn't risk being caught either.

Krissa used her nose to follow Lady's scent. When she arrived in the kitchen, she could hear Lady barking but she couldn't see her. She noticed a chair blocking the door, so she knew Lady must have been inside.

"Hold on Lady! I'll get you out!" Krissa used all her strength to push the door away, and Lady immediately came running out barking. Krissa had to hurry just to keep up with her given how fast she was running. Once they reached the front hallway, Krissa noticed that two more people were standing in the entryway.

_They must be her owners, _thought Krissa.

"That monster is attacking again!" Aunt Sarah screamed.

"No, she's trying to tell us something," the man said, "What is it, girl?" Lady continued barking and motioned that they needed to follow as she ran up the stairs.

"I think she has everything taken care of here. I need to go after Tramp!" As Krissa made her way outside, she noticed Jock and the bloodhound standing out front, wondering what was going on.

"C'mon guys, we have to go after Tramp!"

"Aw Trusty," Jock started, "We misjudged him bad!"

"Let's go!" Trusty answered. Krissa used her nose to catch the scent of Tramp and the dog pound carriage, and the three dogs took off after it. Once they caught sight of it, the three of them started barking like crazy. Once they caught up with the carriage, they noticed Tramp in the back. The began running under and around it, trying to stop it. After awhile, the driver lost control, and the carriage tipped over on the side. A hole had been made in the back, and Tramp ran out as the driver left the scene to find help.

"You okay?" Krissa asked Tramp.

"Never better!" he answered as Lady caught up.

"You're alright! Thank goodness!"

"Hey ya Pidge," Tramp answered back bashfully.

"Boy golly, that was fun!" Jock said as he appeared. "Say, have you guys seen Trusty?"

The four dogs looked, but it didn't take long to find him. He was lying down on the street, and the wheel of the carriage was lying on top of Trusty."

"Oh...Trusty..." Lady responded.

Jock looked at his friend sadly, and all he could do was howl.

"Stand back everyone," Krissa said. She summoned her keyblade, took a deep breath, and hit the wheel that was on top of Trusty, sending it down the street. She noticed that he was still unconscious, so she cast a Cure spell on him. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Are you kiddin'?! It takes more than a prison wagon to bring down this ol' dog!" Krissa laughed softly at his reaction to near death. A keyhole once again appeared in the sky, and the keyblade appeared in Krissa's mouth as a beam of light shined out of it and into the keyhole. She knew that it was time to go.

"Will we ever see you again?" Tramp asked.

"Sure," Krissa responded. "I may need to come back for a spaghetti break at some point haha."

"Thanks for your help," Lady said.

Krissa nodded, and then she took off towards the next world.

* * *

"I'm sorry Maleficent, but there was no sign of him. Perhaps the darkness took him away."

"Impossible," a voice answered back, "besides, based on my observations, we're looking for a her."

"Whatever it was, it wasn't there. Alls I know is everything was collapsing quickly, so I wasn't sticking around."

"You bumbling fearful fool. No matter. If my suspicions are correct and she's the one, the keyblade and its masters will lead them here. We'll need backup. Tell me, what has that man from Radiant Garden been up to ever since Xehanort's fall?"


	12. Chapter 12- Colors of the Wind

_Krissa walked around in a world filled with many trees. There wasn't much else. _

"I guess I'm somewhere in the woods. It's quiet now. Too quiet." Krissa kept walking.

_Title Screen: The New World_

_Field & Battle Theme: See **Kingdom Hearts: Pocahontas Scenario (Field & Battle Theme)** __**by BlueNctrn **on YouTube._

* * *

"So Daddy, are you excited or what! She looks like she's gonna pop soon!"

"To tell you the truth Ven, I'm a nervous wreck. Not that I'm not going to love him or her, but bringing another life into the world...I just wasn't expecting this to happen...at least not yet, you know?"

"Aw c'mon Terra, you'll be a great father!" Ventus said as the two continued walking in the unfamiliar world. "I see how you treat Aqua, and you always treated me as a brother! If anything, this kid will grow up looking forward to spending each and every day with you!"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"So what do you think, boy or girl?"

Terra had stopped walking and was staring at his Wayfinder, thinking about his wife and soon to be born child that he left behind. He just wanted to get this job over with and to get home to them. Soon.

"Terra?"

"Oh. Sorry Ven. I think..." Terra did not have time to finish his sentence, because before he knew what was going on, something zoomed past him, jumped up, and grabbed his Wayfinder out of his hands.

"Hey!" What Terra and Ventus saw in front of them with the Wayfinder was a raccoon. It had the Wayfinder in his front paws, and he tried to nibble at it, thinking it was food, but it was surprised to find that it was as hard as a rock and he couldn't bite through it.

"Give that back!"

The raccoon stared at them for a few seconds, then as quick as a flash, he turned around and ran off.

"After him!" Terra exclaimed.

"Right behind you," said Ventus. "That little sneak will wish that he never messed with you!"

* * *

After Krissa had walked for a while, she still hadn't seen anything, aside from the heartless scattered about that she had fought.

"I'm still not convinced that this is just a quiet world with heartless scattered everywhere." As soon as she said that, she heard some voices in the distance. Krissa decided to investigate, so she hid in the bushes behind a tree and listened. She noticed that she was now near the ocean, and there was a ship and several men with picks and shovels nearby.

"I know that there's gold here everywhere! I can just smell it!" a very large man with black gray hair and a mustache said. He was also wearing a purple outfit and an obnoxious hat that matched, and he was carrying a small dog.

All at once, the men began digging, but another young man spoke up.

"But Governor Ratcliffe, Captain Smith is still missing! Shouldn't we-"

"There's no time Thomas, them Indians could find all the gold before we get our hands on it! Besides, if he runs into any of them, he will shoot em! We must dig up all of the gold in Jamestown!"

At that time, Krissa decided that she had seen enough, and she walked back deeper into the woods."

"Jamestown?! Indians?! So I'm in my country over 400 years into the past, in Virginia to be exact. But why am I in the past? Is this some kind of alternate world or universe?"

Krissa kept walking, and when she reached a stream, she noticed that there were two people nearby. One was a tall handsome man with blonde hair, and the other was a beautiful Indian woman with long hair and a blue necklace.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage," the woman was saying to the man, "And you've been so many places, I guess it must be so, but still I cannot see if the savage one is me. Now can there be so much that you don't know?" The man looked confused, and the young woman began singing.

_You think you own whatever land you land on! The earth is just a dead thing that you claim!_

**_At this moment, Krissa walks over and begins singing as well. She does not know why she does so or where these words are coming from, but it's what her heart is leading her to do._**

_But I know every rock and tree and creature, has a life, has a spirit, has a name.  
_

**_Krissa and the young woman then grab each others hands and continue singing, both harmonizing with each other._**

_You think the only people who are people, _  
_ Are the people who look and think like you! _  
_ But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,_  
_ You'll learn things you never knew you never knew!_

_ Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, _  
_ Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? _  
_ Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? _  
_ Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? _  
_ Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

**_The three then take off, going through the same scenarios in the song that are seen in the movie._**

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, _  
_ Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth! _  
_ Come roll in all the riches all around you, _  
_ And for once, never wonder what they're worth! _

_ The rainstorm and the river are my brothers,_  
_ The heron and the otter are my friends! _  
_ And we are all connected to each other, _  
_ In a circle, in a hoop that never ends!_

_ How high will the sycamore grow? _  
_ If you cut it down, then you'll never know _!  
_ And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, _  
_ For whether we are white or copper skinned, _  
_ We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains!_  
_ We need to paint with all the colors of the wind? _

_ You can own the Earth and still, _  
_ All you'll own is Earth until, _  
_ You can paint with all the colors of the wind!_

* * *

_"_Wow," Krissa said, I have no idea where that came from." The truth was, Krissa loved to sing. She sung in the choir from elementary school all the way through high school. These days, Krissa mostly sang walking around her house or in the shower, just acting silly. She would catch herself singing so often that it would annoy friends and family at times.

"Who are you?" the young woman asked. "Why does a white person care about the woods anyway?"

"She's not with us," the man said.

"My name is Krissa. I'm here for..." Krissa wasn't sure of what she could say without upsetting the world order. "...for...the King has sent me! He wanted me to tell everyone that there is no gold here and to not destroy this land!"

"Well that's a relief," the woman said, "I could have told you that! My father will be relieved to hear this. My name is Pocahontas."

"John Smith," the man said.

"Pleasure to meet you. Hey Pocahontas, when we were singing, where did the words come from and how did they come to me? It's almost as if they just came to my mind immediately."

"Grandmother Willow can answer that."

"Who's Grandmother Willow?"

"Hello, dear," a voice said.

"Who was that?!" Krissa said.

"Over hear. Turn around," the voice continue to say. Krissa followed directions, and then she gasped. A tree was talking to her!

* * *

**I have not seen Pocahontas in years, so I hope I'm doing this chapter okay. But you learned something new, Krissa loves singing! If you have anymore questions about her, ask away! Aww, Terra is nervous, and I'm sorry, but Meeko is just too adorable, is he not?! :) And be sure to check out my new contest on my story '_Bored_!' And I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Pocahontas, or _Colors of the Wind. _**


	13. Chapter 13- Listen to Your Heart

"Dear child, willow. Grandmother Willow," the tree said.

"Okay, Grandmother Willow," Krissa said, still a bit freaked out that she was talking to a tree, "Where did that song come from. I've never been the best with improv so to speak."

"You listened with your heart."

"...Beg pardon?!"'

"Your heart understood everything that was going on around you. You understood the beauty of the forest, and you were able to sense the danger that it was in."

"Danger?" John Smith said.

"Well not anymore," Pocahontas started, "Krissa said that their king sent her and told everyone to go home."

"That's good," John Smith said, "Ratcliffe was driving everyone crazy truth be told."

"We need to go tell my father this information. Let's go."

As Pocahontas and John Smith left to go to the Indian village, Grandmother Willow had a few more words to say.

"It was very kind of you to think enough of our home to take action to try to get the settlers to leave, Krissa." Krissa stopped following Smith and Pocahontas to turn around and talk to Grandmother Willow.

"Sure. It's not as if I wanted to see this beautiful place go down. After all, I, well..."

"You knew that there was no gold here because you're from another world. A future incarnation of this one to be exact. "

"How did you...?!"

"Child, I've been around for a long time. I also see that you have a big heart and that you want to help those around you."

"How do you know all that? I mean, you're a tree, er willow, no offense."

Grandmother Willow chuckled softly. "Every rock, tree, and creature has a life, a spirit, and a name. Be aware, though, destiny has a way of changing everyone's plans, good or bad. What is meant to take place in the circle of life will find a way of happening."

"I guess that's..." Krissa stopped talking as she heard voices and footsteps in the distance.

"Quick, child, climb up me as high as you can go. The settlers are coming, and it is best that they do not see you for the time being."

Krissa did not hesitate. Though she had not really climbed trees since she was a kid, her adrenaline level allowed her to climb high into Grandmother Willow with no time to waste, because about a half a dozen settlers then came by.

"Are you sure you saw John Smith carried away and kidnapped by the Indians?"

"Positive," Thomas answered.

"BEASTLY SAVAGES," Ratcliffe screamed. We need to split up in these forsaken woods to find their hideout! MOVE!" With that, each of the men took off in different directions. As soon as they were each far off in the distance, Krissa climbed down from her hiding spot.

"I need to warn Pocahontas and Smith," Krissa said. "I hope I can find them." She nervously looked ahead at the big forest.

"Listen to your heart, and you will understand," Grandmother Willow advised before she went back to sleep.

"Right. Thanks, Grandmother Willow."

* * *

Terra and Ventus kept following the raccoon that still held Terra's Wayfinder in its mouth.

"C'mon you oversized rodent!" Ventus screamed. All of a sudden, the raccoon came to a screeching stop once he caught sight of a young woman with long black hair and a man with blonde hair straight ahead.

"Meeko, are you behaving?" Pocahontas asked.

"Why that no good rotten..." Ventus began.

"He has somthing of mine," Terra interrupted, "something of great importance to me."

"Meeko, that wasn't very polite. Give it back." Meeko got a very sad and apologetic look on his face as a gently dropped the Wayfinder by Terra's feet.

"Thank you," Terra said as he bent down and picked it up.

"Who are you?" Pocahontas asked.

"I'm Ventus, call me Ven!"

"Terra."

"I'm Pocahontas, and this is John Smith. Mind telling us where you came from?"

"They're definitely not with us," John Smith said.

"Maybe Krissa knows them," said Pocahontas.

"Who?" said Terra. They did not have time to have their question answered as they suddenly heard a loud noise that made the ground shake.

"Look out!" Terra screamed.

Pocahontas and John Smith had to run to get out of the way of a giant tail that almost crushed them. In front of everyone was a large brown hawk-like heartless, complete with a snake-like tail and devilish horns on its head.

All of a sudden, Krissa came running and slashed at the tail that was still in the same spot. The heartless howled in pain, making it angrier.

"Hide!" Krissa told Pocahontas and Smith. They ran and did so, along with Meeko, and Krissa got in her fighting stance (which is similar to Ven's).

"Who are you?" Ventus asked.

"And why do you have a keyblade?" Terra continued. The heartless then let out a loud roar.

"Let's save question time for _after _we take down this fool!" Krissa exclaimed.

_Objective: Work together with Terra and Ventus to defeat the giant heartless._

The three keyblader wielders worked together to fight the heartless. The hawk-like creature could breathe fire, so Krissa and Ventus worked together to create a strong ice attack. Terra used the rockbreaker command to send a powerful attack on the heartless, sending it the fatal blow. The heartless roared as it faded away, and a pink heart was seen rising towards the sky.

"Well that takes care of that," Krissa said. "So who are you guys?"

"I'm Ventus! Call me Ven!"

"Terra. So who are you? And would you mind telling us why you have a keyblade?"

"Krissa. And...I really don't know to be honest with you. But even Merlin doesn't know, so yeah."

"You know Merlin?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, I do."

_"It's a small world afterall...," _Ventus sang. Terra and Krissa stared at him.

"Don't ask," Ventus said bashfully, his face turning red.

"Well this is cool, I don't think I've met other keybladers before. But why are you guys here?"

"We're searching for the heart of this world so we can lock it," Terra explained.

"Well maybe I can help," said Krissa.

"We have to protect it from the spreading darkness," said Ventus.

"Darkness?" Krissa asked. Suddenly they heard a scream in the distance. It sounded like a young woman that had been traumatized.

"Pocahontas!" Krissa exclaimed, and the three ran in the direction of the scream.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Eh, if you've seen the movie, you can probably guess what happened. I'm going to start putting fun facts about Krissa at the end of each chapter though to get to know her better:**

**Fun Facts- Her outfit was not yet explained, so I'll do it now lol. She's wearing a white lace skirt that's about mid-thigh lengh, a floral shirt with blue and pink flowers with white lace around the v-neck, a turquoise cami underneath, a turquoise sweater shawl, a white lace infinity scarf, silver hoop earrings, a charm bracelet, a blue stone ring, and gold sandals. **

**She's intellegent and works hard with her classes, but she has her ditzy moments as well and she's quote prone to tripping and other clumsy moments.**

**I will answer any questions if you have any :) (within reason of course)**

**you know what to do, please review ;) (yes i intentionally rhymed lol). & make sure to check out the 'Bored' contest!**


	14. Chapter 14- Grateful to Have Known You

**Like I've said before, it's been years since I've seen this movie, so the lines won't be exactly right. It just didn't seem right that this movie wouldn't eventually be in a Kingdom Hearts game, however, so I decided to use it. We're almost at the halfway point in this fanfic. After this chapter, the story really begins to pick up. Thank goodness this is beginning to get some attention again, I was really ready to give up earlier :) I don't own the KH or Disney characters, only Krissa!**

**I must say though, I really am excited about this next chapter! The 'Bored' winner will be announced tomorrow! :D  
**

* * *

The three keyblade wielders ran as fast as they could towards Pocahontas' screams. As they ran, they noticed that the young man named Thomas came sprinting past them. He held a rifle in his hands that appeared to still be smoking. Once the group caught sight of Pocahontas, they realized that they were currently in a Native American tribe's village, but several horrors caught their eyes. The settlers were taking off in one direction looking angry, one group of Indians were leading away one of their warriors who appeared to be dead, and another group were leading away a bound John Smith. Krissa, Terra, and Ventus had to lay low and hide until both parties disappeared.

"It's WAR," Governor Ratcliffe screamed. "We'll take down those savage animals _and _get my gold!

At the same time, an older looking Native American was scolding at Pocahontas.

"Can you not see what you've done?! Because of you, Kokoum is dead!"

"But father..."

"You will not go near them again!" the man said. "We've got a war to prepare for," he said walking away. Once he was gone, the three keybladers came out of hiding. They noticed that Pocahontas was visibly shaken.

"Pocahontas," Krissa started, "could you tell us what happened?"

"John and I...we were, well, the man my father arranged for me to marry, Kokoum, saw us and attacked him. One of the men John came here with saw Kokoum attacking, so he killed him, saving John's life. He ran off though, and the rest of the village came out and saw Kokoum dead with John by him. They decided that John was guilty, and declared that he be executed. And now a war has also been declared...and it's all my fault."

"Pocahontas..." Krissa said, not sure of what she could say.

"Look," Terra started, "I don't know about everything that has happened here, but you can't stay here and feel sorry for yourself. Sure you may feel guilty, but if you do this, your heart will be swallowed by the darkness, make no mistake. Not only will your friend be lost, but you could be as well as it is hard to come back. Trust me, I know. But you have the power to make a change."

"Listen to your heart..." Krissa said, Grandmother Willow's words coming to mind.

"And we'll help you," Ven said.

"You guys..." Pocahontas started.

Meeko walked up to Pocahontas and rubbed his head against her leg. He dropped a compass by her foot, and Pocahontas opened it up, staring at the arrow inside spinning. Everything finally made since to the young woman.

"I had a dream about an arrow that kept spinning, over and over. It would not stop spinning, just like this one here! This belongs to John! The arrow leads to him! He is my destiny!"

Meeko looked at his friend and smiled. It looked to be as if he was saying he'd be there for her.

"Looks like he agrees," said Krissa.

Pocahontas looked at Krissa, then back down at Meeko, and then back at the group. She picked up her raccoon friend and pet his head.

"You're right," she answered. "But we'll have to hurry!" The three friends immediately started running through the forest as fast as they could.

* * *

The Native Americans and the settlers gathered for war facing each other. The tribe was on top of a cliff with Smith in front of them, and the setters were at the bottom near their ship and supplies. The settlers were ready on one side with their guns drawn, and many of the Native Americans were ready with bows, arrows, and spears drawn. Pocahontas' father, Chief Powhatan, had a club in his hands, ready to strike, until...

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Pocahontas screamed.

"Pocahontas?!" Chief Powhatan exclaimed.

"You can't do this father! If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too!"

"Get up Pocahontas! Stand back!"

"I won't!"

"Why not?!"

"...because I love him..." The three keyblade wielders walked up to the couple and drew their keyblades, ready to defend them.

"We're not with those guys over there by the way," Ventus said, referring to the settlers.

"Ven!" Terra exclaimed.

"This is where the path of hatred as brought us! It will never end as long as this continues! This is the path I choose father! What will yours be?!"

At that moment, the wind picked up. As the leaves began blowing around, the Native American chief appeared to be in deep thought. He then lowered his club.

"My daughter is right! We have come here in hatred in our hearts, but my daughter has come here with courage and understanding! From this point forward, if there is more killing, it will not start here with me."

At that moment, all of the men lowered their weapons, both the Native Americans and the English Settlers. It looked as if Pocahontas' sacrifice was not only going to save Smith, but all of the others as well. Powhatan cut Smith lose as Pocahontas smiled.

"SAVAGES!" Ratcliffe screamed! "I'll show you! I will down all of you AND get my gold!" An aura of darkness was rising from him as he raised his rifle and he aimed it at Chief Powhatan.

"NOOOO!" Smith screamed, pushing the chief out of the way, his sacrifice had saved Pocahontas' father, but Smith himself had been struck down in the process.

"No!" Pocahontas exclaimed, running over to John to comfort him. Krissa, Terra, and Ventus took that moment to jump into action. They jumped off of the cliff while wielding their keyblades. The rest of the settlers raised their weapons, willing to go against their leader as well.

"Hey you oversized grape," Krissa exclaimed, "look around you!"

Ratcliffe looked around him only to see his men turning against me!"

"Fools!" Ratcliffe exclaimed as he summoned a barrier between his men and himself. He then summoned a dozen shadow heartless in front of him.

"Careful," Terra exclaimed, "once you fall that much into darkness, there's almost no turning back!"

"You three runts will be my pawns! I will get my gold and take down all of the savages!"

_Objective: Work with Terra and Ventus and defeat Governor Ratcliffe!_

Ratcliffe's main form of attack was shooting at the trio, but the keybladers were able to reflect these attacks by summoning their shields. The three worked together to defeat the heartless, leaving Ratcliffe exposed. The three game him one more final blow before he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Umph," he exclaimed while falling to the ground. As he did, the barrier disappered and a handful of his former men grabbed him, placing him under arrest. The three keyblade wielders made their way back up the cliff. The rest of the settlers were already up there, having placed Smith on a stretcher and bandaged his wound. Smith was weak, but stable.

"It's time to go," Thomas said.

Smith gently touched her face. "Come with me?"

Pocahontas looked at her father. "You must choose your own path."

She looked at the man she loved once more. "I'm needed here," she answered.

"Then I'll stay her," Smith replied.

"No. You have to go back."

"But I can't leave you."

"You never will. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever."

"I'm so grateful to have known you," Smith said. The two then embraced in a final kiss. This tugged at Krissa's heart as she was sad to see that they had to be separated. Though she had always dreamed about it, she had never been in love. She had been on plenty of dates, but she never found the right person for her. The men then took Smith away as the two waved goodbye.

"Thank you for your help," Pocahontas told the keyblade wielders.

"Our pleasure," Krissa said.

"One question," Chief Powhatan asked, "Why would you help us?"

"Well..." Ven started.

"She said that they were sent to tell the settlers that there were no gold here." Pocahontas said.

"Y-yeah," Krissa stated, "I'm just sorry that I came too late."

"Well you helped us all the same," the chief said.

At that moment, Krissa's keyblade appeared in her hands as a keyhole then appeared in the sky. A beam of light then appeared from her keyblade, and it shined into the hole.

"You just locked away the keyhole for this world!" Ventus exclaimed!

"Huh?" Krissa asked, "I thought that this opened a path to..." Krissa stopped. The Native Americans knew nothing about the other worlds. Terra and Ven knew what she was referring to, however.

"Yes," Terra began, "but it also locks away the world's keyhole. When it isn't locked, the world is vulnerable to darkness. Given the large black shadow that is spreading, it is vital that the keyholes are locked."

"Hmm. Merlin didn't mention anything about a dark shadow. But I guess that's beside the point. I guess it's my time to leave." With that, Krissa summoned her armor and flew off. "Goodbye, everyone!"

"The settlers sure do use some weird tools," Powhatan stated, and the Native Americans walked back to their village.

"Are we going to follow her?" Ventus asked. Before Terra could answer, Meeko sneaked back up behind Terra and grabbed his Wayfinder out of his pocket. He put it in his mouth as he ran off back into the woods.

"Hey, give that back!" Terra exclaimed. The two ran after the raccoon once more.

* * *

**I just love Meeko! Anyways, Krissa fun facts:**

**Besides the fact that Krissa loves to sing, she can also play piano. Her favorite place in the world is anything beachy and/or tropical. Her favorite animals are dolphins. And though she's not exactly a big video gamer, she enjoys occasionally playing games with her family, namely Mario Kart and Brawl. She always plays as Yoshi :) If you want to know about anymore facts, just ask! And be sure to review! (Badoooooo *in sing-song voice*).**


	15. Chapter 15- Return to Radiant Garden

Sora and Riku walked along the street, having just talked to Merlin. Their next set of instructions were to warn the Restoration Committee of the impending danger, and to lock the heart of the world. Though the security system of Radiant Garden was effective in protecting the city from danger, that did not mean that Maleficent wouldn't try something.

"Man, just when you think you finally get a break from protecting the worlds, we're dragged into another adventure," Sora said.

"Really Sora? I always thought you liked these so-called 'adventures,'" Riku said.

"Well...the idea that a hard days work really pays off always feels good, especially knowing that we're helping every person we come across and more."

"Really?! Because I thought you liked this since you're finally able to show off your new keyblade master skills," Riku teased.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed

"Sorry Master," Riku said, pretending to bow down to his friend.

"Very funny. So a dark shadow is spreading. Do you think that's what made that girl's world fall?"

"I don't know if 'girl' is necessarily the right word, Sora. She looked like she was our age."

"Sorry..."

"Anyways, yeah, I think that makes sense. The only thing I don't understand is why she was the only one from her world that ended up escaping."

"Hmm, perhaps we should have asked Merlin about her."

"Well Kairi is taking good care of her, I'm sure."

"Yeah, that's true. At lease Merlin said that Yen Sid sent her instructions on locking the keyhole at home."

_Riku felt uneasy about what Sora had just said. He remembered when he opened the door exactly seven years ago in his and Sora's secret spot, successfully unlocking it. Sora noticed this and quickly changed the subject. _

"Anyways, we need to find a way to make the shadow disappear too, otherwise it will be..."

"Eternal nighttime for every locked world in its path," Riku finished.

_The camera then zooms out, showing the world logo._

_Title Screen: Radiant Garden_

_Field Music: Radiant Garden_

_Battle Music: Black Garden_

_The camera then swings left, and on a different street on the other side of the buidling, Krissa is seen walking. The camera then zooms down closer on her. _

"Hmmm, I'm back here again. I wonder why? Well beggars can't be choosers I guess. I should tell Merlin about all that has happened so far."'

Krissa continued walking down the street, taking in the world's beauty. She didn't really get out to see the town when she was training with Merlin, so it was nice to be able to see the world. She was paying so much attention to her surroundings, however, that she didn't pay attention to where she was going, and she ended up tripping over what she thought was her feet.

"Oww-ah!" Krissa moaned. She was always a bit accident prone during her teenage years, but she thought those days were long behind her. She was prone to tripping over her feet, stairs, puddles, air, the list goes on. She realized, however, that she ended up tripping over...something. She noticed by her feet that a little...she didn't know what it was, it looked liked a small rodent-like animal. It was pink, it had no fur or ears, and it was crying. Its little paws were over its eyes, and the little creature couldn't stop sobbing.

"I'm sorry, little guy. Did I hurt you?"

"Noooooo," the creature answered. Krissa was a bit surprised that it answered back.

"What's the matter?"

"Lost!" he answered, and he went back to crying.

"Are you here alone?"

"Nooo...won...WON!"

"What was won?"

"WON!" the little creature continued sobbing. Krissa was confused about what the creature meant by 'won,' perhaps he had lost a prize he had won. She decided to drop that subject.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find who you're looking for?" The little pink think then looked at her and tried his tears. He gave her a look that said 'really?"

"You can count on me!" The pink thing let out smile and a small laugh, then he ran up Krissa's body and stopped at her hip, looking for an easy place to find a ride.

"Sorry, I don't have a pocket on my skirt. You can ride on my shoulder if you want to, though."

"Okay," the small animal said in his squeaky voice, and he ran up Krissa's body and took a seat on her right shoulder.

"By the way, what's your name?" Krissa asked.

"Woofus," the animal answered.

"Nice to meet you, Rufus, I'm Krissa. I'm going to go talk to a friend of mine, but maybe he's seen who you're looking for."

"Ahh okay!" Rufus answered. With that, Krissa headed towards Merlin's house.

* * *

Sora and Riku had walked near the front of the castle where the rest of the Restoration Committee were located. The Castle was almost completely repaired from the damage it had suffered when the world had previously fallen, and the garden at the front of the castle was completely restored. Sora and Riku could not believe how different it looked. Lea had written them telling how he had visted his former home recently and the area looked like it did when he was young, but seeing it for themselves seemed surreal.

"Wow..." Sora mumbled.

"Impressive," Riku replied.

"I bet the inside of the castle is even more impressive," Sora said.

"Let's get inside." The two friends took a few steps towards the castle until a voice stopped them.

"Sora! Riku!" They looked to see Kairi running towards them.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you lock the world's keyhole at home?" Riku asked.

"Yes, but that's not it. I got the message from Merlin, and I was able to secure home before things got even worse, so the heartless gave up and left. But the shadow has reached the islands, and now everything is dark!"

"What?!" Sora exclaimed.

"But it's not just-" Kairi began.

"Wait," Riku interrupted, "Where's Krissa?!"

"That's the problem," Kairi continued. When I got to the cave, she wasn't there."

"What?!" Riku exclaimed.

"Perhaps she woke up and left," said Sora.

"No," Riku answered, "She was too weak to do that. She could barely even move. This isn't a coincidence, her being washed up on shore, her home being swallowed by the darkness, her disappearing now..."

"Riku..." Sora said, worried about his friend. Riku had always had a strong sense of protectiveness towards his friends, but he barely knew this young woman. It wasn't that Sora wasn't worried about Krissa, but Riku had a fearful look on his face.

"Go ahead and warn the others about the shadow," Riku said. "I'm going to go back to Merlin's to see if I can get some answers!" With that, Riku left sprinting. All Sora and Kairi could do was watch.

As Riku made his was through the Bailey, he came to a halt when he saw a familiar face standing before him. (The camera shows Riku's horrified face as the mysterious person's back is shown, face hidden, though a staff with a crystal head is seen being held, and the person drums her long fingernails on it).

"YOU!" Riku exclaimed.

The person let's out an evil chuckle. "So we meet again...Riku."

* * *

Krissa walked into Merlin's house and noticed that his nose was in the Winnie the Pooh book.

"Well if it isn't Krissa, and...a naked mole rat, too."

_Naked mole rat?! Krissa thought. _"He's lost, so I told him I would help him find who he was looking for."

"Good girl. Were you able to visit other worlds?"

"Yes sir, three of them. And I was able to seal away the worlds' keyholes as well."

"So you did find out about that? Excellent. So I'm guessing you met some of the other ones the keyblade has chosen?" (_he was thinking of Sora and Riku)._

"Yeah, I did. They also mentioned something about a growing darkness?"

"Yes, over in the lanes between, a shadow has been spreading, covering the worlds in its path. My guess would be that it covered your world as well, which is why it fell victim to the darkness."

The thought of home gave Krissa an uneasy feeling. Had she known about keyblades or anything of the sort, she could have sealed Earth's keyhole before it fell. Now it was too late. Krissa felt...guilty. Merlin could see this, so he decided to give her some reassurance.

"Cheer up, dear. Worlds have fallen to darkness before, and they have been able to come back. In fact, seven years ago, exactly seven years ago to be precise, many worlds were saved by a certain hero of the keyblade. This boy's home was lost at that time as well."

Krissa sighed. Rufus made an adorably cute noise and hugged Krissa's neck, trying to make her feel better. "Merlin, who has created this shadow?"

"We believe it to be the work of the evil fairy witch Maleficient. How or why, I do not yet know."

"I think I should find this witch. It's the only way I'll be able to return home."

"Though you've come a long way in your keyblade wielding, I'm sure my dear, you are not yet ready to face her alone. Two other Masters of the keyblade have just left here and headed towards the castle to meet with the Restoration Committee. Tell them what I have just told you."

Krissa believed that Merlin was referring to Terra and Ventus. _So those two did follow me here_, she thought. "Thanks Merlin, I'll go find them." And with that, Krissa left.

As soon as Krissa left, and orb of light came in through the window. He walked over and examined it. "A message from my friend, Yen Sid," he said. He read the contents inside. "Oh my...OH MY!"

* * *

**For those who don't know, Rufus is from Disney's _Kim Possible. _I wanted to make the Radiant Garden portion one chapter, but I didn't want it to become long and drawn out so I'll divide it into 2 parts. So why is Maleficent is there? Will Riku have to fight? Where is Kim and Ron? What does Yen Sid's message say? Will Sora FINALLY propose to Kairi? STAY TUNED, PART 2 WILL BE POSTED SOON!  
**


	16. Chapter 16- Reunions and Confrontations

"What are you up to?!" Riku yelled.

"Foolish boy, did you really think I disappeared when Xehanort fell to his doom?" Riku angrily grunted back before Maleficent continued. "Such a shame that all that potential went to waste. You really could have made an effective seeker of darkness."

"Well _fortunately _for everyone involved, even the greatest _'masters' _over the power of darkness were no match for the guardians of light," Riku responded confidently, wielding his keyblade.

"Put your little _keyblade _away, I am not looking for a fight at this this time. I want to know where your _friend _that other keyblade brat is."

"If you're talking about Sora, I don't know why you would want to find him, considering he's beaten you before. On more that one occasion."

"So you do know of his location!"

"Like I would tell you!"

"Then perhaps you know of _her location._"

"What do you mean?!

"Like your imbecile friend, _she _is one of the keyblade's chosen through destiny. Now where is she?!"

"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!" Riku exclaimed. He really did need to stop spending so much time with Sora, given he said that line about five times daily.

"You'll regret your silence," Maleficent answered. At that moment she snapped her fingers, and a giant blue dragon-like heartless flew out of her staff and into the sky. She then summoned a dark corridor and disappeared.

"Get back here!" Riku yelled, chasing after her. It was too late, though. She was gone. Riku then grumbled in anger. He always felt guilty for giving into the darkness and betraying his friends this time each year, but he was still mad at the witch for using and controlling him. He then sprinted off in the direction towards which the heartless flew. Despite his anger, he could not let that heartless harm innocent citizens.

* * *

"So do you remember where you last saw who you are looking for?" Krissa asked Rufus. The naked mole rat just shook his head and pointed towards the sky.

"Are...are they in a different world?"

"Yeah," Rufus answered.

"Hmmm..." Krissa wondered, confused about how the rodent got to Radiant Garden. I guess you'll have to stick with me for a little while, little fella." Rufus moaned. He really missed his owner. Krissa saw this and wanted to cheer him up.

"Is there anything I could get for you?" Krissa asked.

"Hmmm..." Rufus thought before arriving at his answer. "CHEESE!" he said loudly. Krissa couldn't help but laugh. She noticed a deli down the street and decided to stop there.

"Okay, I'll get you some cheese. But then we have to go find Terra and Ventus. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah! Okay!"

* * *

"So the security system works in that it blocks heartless from entering the world," Kairi began as the pair walked outside the castle, "but if someone were to come here and leave them themselves, the place would be vulnerable to danger."

"Hmmmm..." Sora mumbled.

"Sora?!" Kairi said.

"Huh! Oh, yeah! Sorry," Sora said.

"You okay? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

Sora looked around, noticing the beautiful scenery with the flowers and the waterfall. Perhaps this was the time.

"Kairi, I know that this is your home world..." Sora began nervously.

"Yes, but as I've said before, I don't remember much."

"True. But I remember you saying you used to like picking flowers. And because you like flowers, and you are here, and you were here, and you like this, or liked this, perhaps it is the time, now, er, not then, maybe now, agh!" Sora was nervously rambling.

"Sora, what are you trying to say? And since when are you ever this...shaky?"

"Kairi, I-" Sora said this as he began to make his way to one knee, taking Kairi's hand with his own and using his other hand to reach into his pocket and reach for the ring he still had with him. His actions were quickly interrupted, however, when a loud crash was heard in the distance, along with a roar and the sounds of people screaming.

"Sora! Sounds like they need our help!" Kairi exclaimed, taking off in the direction of the noise. Sora was frozen for a few seconds before Kairi called back to him.

"Sora! Come on!"

"_Yeah...great...wonderful timing," _He mumbled to himself before taking off after Kairi. "COMING!" He yelled to the person whom he wished was his fiance.

* * *

Krissa and Rufus relaxed at a table outside the deli. While Rufus was downing a large Swiss cheese sandwich, Krissa ate herself a Turkey Sub as well.  
Krissa could not help but laugh at how fast Rufus ate that whole sandwich. For such a little animal, he could really eat a lot. That sandwich alone was three times his body size!

"More!" Rufus exclaimed. Krissa laughed at his eagerness.

"Haha, okay Rufus, you got me. I'll buy you one more sandwich, but then we really need to go." As Krissa was getting up from her table, she heard screams, as well as a large crash.

"Heartless?!" she exclaimed. "Sorry Rufus, we'll have to take a rain check on that sandwich. Looks like I'm needed!" Rufus moaned before hopping on top of Krissa's shoulder.

"You may want to hold on!" Krissa exclaimed as she sprinted towards the noise.

* * *

Riku hurried into the middle of town before coming face to face with the giant heartless. He noticed that the entire area had pretty much been evacuated. He readied his keyblade, ready to attack, when...

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" he heard a squeaky voice scream. He looked in front of him and saw someone slide between the heartless' legs, slashing at the monster's legs as she slid through. The monster loudly roared in pain, but that was not what caught Riku by surprise. What shocked him the most was the _person _he saw (with a _rodent_, _or was it a rodent?!_, on her shoulders yelling. He looked like he was holding on for dear life), as he watched her perform a blizzard attack on the heartless.

"KRISSA?!" Riku exclaimed, still in shock. Krissa turned around, and she was just as much in shock as he was when she saw who was behind her.

"RIKU?!" she exclaimed. They both looked at the weapons they held.

"YOU CAN WIELD A KEYBLADE?!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Never mind that, how did you even get here?!" Riku said. The monster then let out a loud roar.

"LATER FOR THAT!" Krissa responded. "RIGHT NOW, WE'VE GOTTA TAKE THIS THING DOWN." Both keyblade wielders then got into their fighting stances.

_Objective: Defeat the Giant Heartless along side Riku!_

The two keyblade wielders worked together to take down the heartless. They both created combo attacks to deal powerful damage to the enemy. Krissa sent a powerful aero attack its way as Riku attacked using Dark Aura. They were both able to use a pattern of these types of attack to wear down the dragon-like creature. Finally, they both used a fatal combo to finish the heartless. The monster let out a final loud roar before fading away, a large pink heart at the same time rising towards the sky.

* * *

"WHEW!" Krissa exclaimed, "That sucker wasn't big at all!"

"Tell me about it," Riku answered. "So why are you here? And who is that?"

"This is Rufus, I'm trying to help him find his friends."

"Hiya," Rufus waved.

"Anyways," Krissa continued, "I'm here because Merlin used his magic to summon me here. He sensed I had the ability to wield the keyblade, so he knew I could help out with protecting the worlds."

"Worlds?"

"Yeah. I've already locked the keyholes in three different worlds. It's funny, when Merlin asked me to go find the other keyblade wielders, I thought he was referring to Terra and Ven! I wasn't expecting to see you, though!"

"Wait...how do you know Terra and Ventus?!"

"I met them in Pocahontas' world."

"Uh huh. And why is it you're able to wield the keyblade? And who bequeathed it to you?" Riku was thinking back to when he was passed down the power by Terra around 17 years ago.

"Ummm...I still don't know. Merlin said he doesn't know either. I don't know who gave me the power. If anyone." At that moment, Krissa's keyblade appeared in her hands as a keyhole then appeared in the sky. A beam of light then appeared from her keyblade, and it shined into the hole.

"You locked the world's keyhole," Riku said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, it looks like you've done a good job here, but I think we've got it from here. I'll get Kairi to take you back to the islands.

"What do you mean?!" Krissa asked sternly. Riku was a bit surprised at the tone of her voice.

"I mean...look it's not that you haven't handled the keyblade well or anything, but you're not as..." Riku paused, trying to pick his words carefully and delicately, "experienced, as some of us here are. I don't...we don't want you to happen to you."

"I think I've proven myself already, thank you!" Krissa responded. She wasn't yelling, but it was obvious that she was trying to hide the frustration in her voice. At that moment, Sora and Kairi walked up.

"What did we miss?" Sora asked.

"Is that..." Kairi began to ask before stopping. She noticed the look on Riku's face was strange...definitely unreadable.

"Well, all I have to say is that we don't know each other well enough for you to make those types of decisions for me. Goodbye, Riku. I'm sure we'll meet again." Krissa was still trying to hide her frustration, but everyone else could feel her aura in the air. Rufus the stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at Riku, and then Krissa summoned her armor and her keyblade glider. And just like that, she was gone.

"Riku...what just happened?" Sora asked, worried about the look on his friends face. He looked sad...confused...hurt. "Who was that?"

"Krissa..." was all he managed to say. Just then, Merlin walked down towards the trio. He had seen the whole thing.

"You shouldn't have said that, Master Riku. I think her skills when fighting that heartless proves her worth."

"It's not that," Riku responded. "I just don't want her to get hurt..."

"Be that as it may, there is something about Ms. Krissa you will want to hear. Sora, this bit of information applies to you, too."

At that moment, the sky turned dark. The sun was covered, and it became hard to see outside. It looked like nighttime, but there was no moon. No stars. The shadow had just covered Radiant Garden.

* * *

**How's that for some drama?! What was Merlin trying to tell the keyblade wielders?! Was Riku too harsh?! What is Maleficent up to?! AND WHEN WILL SORA FINALLY PROPOSE TO KAIRI?!  
**

**These questions will be answered in the future, and I am glad to say that I now believe that this story has a future. It's overwhelming, because for months it seemed like this story was going nowhere, so I'm glad that it's finally picking up. So I will say thank you, thank you, thank you to each and everyone of you that takes your time to review this story. It really means that world to me and it keeps me going. I hope that 'Give Me Your Heart' will continue to grow in a similar fashion.**

**IF this story continues to grow stronger and stronger, I'll continue the plans for writing 'Destiny and Dawn:' Books II, III, and IV. As I said in earlier chapters, there are other stories I am hoping to tell.**

**Again, thank you to all of my readers and follows! You guys really rock! :)**

**FUN FACTS (I forgot this in the last chapter, sorry lol): If Krissa wasn't a teacher, she would want to be a marine biologist or a dolphin trainer. She loves country music, big sunglasses, and scented candles. She's a fan of comedies and sappy romances (ala 'The Notebook'). She's also a sucker for classic cartoons (but not modern ones) and Christmas movies.**

**You know what to do! REVIEW! (BEEDAHDOOAHDOODOOBAHHDOO!)**

****hint for next world: think turtles, tanks, and Sydney **


	17. Chapter 17- Grab Shell Dude!

Krissa sighed as she rode through the lanes between.

"What do you think Rufus...do you think I was too hard on him?"

"Uhh I dunno," the rodent answered. He was inside Krissa's helmet to keep him protected.

"I mean maybe he just wanted to protect me. Afterall, the last time he saw me, I was a helpless wreck!"

"Yeah." Rufus answered back.

"Then again, I hardly know the guy! And at this point, I think I'm able to protect myself.

"Yeah."

"You're just going to agree with me no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"Uh yeah."

"Heh. You're fun to talk too. Here comes another world, better go take care of things there!"

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had made their way back inside Merlin's house as it was impossible to see outside. They only reason they were able to see inside was because of the light of Cid's computer and around a dozen candles were lit.

"So there's more than one way to unlock Kingdom Hearts," Kairi said.

"And Maleficent is trying to unlock it," Sora responded.

"I'm afraid so," Merlin answered. "It appears she's trying to plunge many worlds into darkness right now by use of the shadow. That way, when she gains control of Kingdom Hearts,"

"She'll be able to easily plunge the entire universe into darkness," Riku finished. Everyone was quite for several seconds. Riku hadn't said much since Krissa had run off.

"It becomes even worse than that," Merlin said, "Two hearts..."

"Wait," Riku interrupted, "Maleficent said she was looking for Sora, so..."

"Me?!" Sora exclaimed. On one hand, Sora was somewhat relieved because he thought the evil fairy witch would go after the Princesses of Light-meaning Kairi would have been in danger; however, Sora was curious as to why he was needed to unlock Kingdom Hearts.

"He has a touch of destiny in him," Merlin responded. "Word came from Yen Sid that two as such would be needed."

"NO!" Kairi yelled, "She can't have Sora! She just can't!"

"No worries, dear girl," Merlin said, "I believe Master Sora has received enough training, as well as people around him, to ensure he remains protected, make not mistake about that."

Riku then banged his fist against the table. This took everybody by surprise. "Maleficent mentioned that she was looking for _her _as well." Everything clicked in Riku's mind. "Was Krissa destined to wield that keyblade?!"

"I have not been able to determine how she came to wield, so that would be my educated hypothesis." Riku stood up and headed for the door upon hearing this.

"Riku, wait!" Kairi exclaimed. "You don't even know where she went!"

"Maybe not- but I can find Maleficent!"

"Riku..." Sora said. It was not like his friend to jump into action without thinking his ideas through. That was usually Sora's job!

"I promise I will make this right!" Riku exclaimed as he made his way outside.

"Riku wait up!" Sora yelled as he and Kairi chased their friend.

"Stop!" Kairi exclaimed. But it was too late. Riku had already ridden off into the dark sky and disappeared.

Merlin made his way outside.

"I don't understand," Sora said, "Riku is usually the calm and rationale one."

"I think this is more complex than you understand, Young Keyblade Master," Merlin responded.

"Huh?" Sora said. Merlin laughed.

"I believe you two should visit some more worlds and make sure their keyholes are locked away tightly. Your friend will be fine. Something tells me he's the type that doesn't give up and lose easily."

"Okay..." Sora said. Kairi had an idea about what Merlin was talking about, but she knew that something of that topic would fly over her boyfriend's head.

"Don't worry, Merlin, we'll make sure everyone stays safe." With that, the young couple took off into the sky. Merlin stood in silence for a few seconds as he stared at the two, then he chuckled.

"Ho ho! No wonder he hasn't been able to pop the question yet!"

* * *

"It's very...blue here." Krissa tried to walk, but when she looked down she noticed she had no legs.

"AH!" She gasped. When she looked down below her, she didn't see the ground. She saw...turtles...swimming. And they were huge!

"AH Giant turtles! And...I can breathe...underwater...and..." She finally looked at herself the best she could, and she swam in a circle.

"...And I'm a fish." She was mostly a pink color with a yellow (or blonde one could say) back stripe and fully yellow tell. At first glance, she appeared to be a Bartlett's Anthias.

"Well this is great," she muttered. "First I was a dog, now I'm a fish! Rufus, would you...wait where are you." She began to look around for her little friend.

"Rufus!" she called.

"Down here," she heard a small squeaky voice say.

"Rufus! You're..." she didn't know what to say. Rufus was now a small pink sea slug, complete with antennae. He was stuck on one of the turtle's shell.

"...there!"

_Title Screen: The EAC_

_Field Music: The Turtle Lope_

_Battle Music: Curl Away My Son_

"Wow..." was all Krissa could say as she looked around. She loved the ocean. So much, in fact, that if she wasn't a teacher, she would have wanted to become a Marine Biologist or something along those lines. Scuba diving had always been on her bucket list, but now she could swim underwater without having to spend a lot of money on the classes.

"Beautiful..." she said.

"Ah, the big blue," a voice said. Krissa looked around and noticed the turtle she and Rufus were on was talking to her. "An endless road towards a lifetime of wondering. Righteous."

"Uh, yeah. Heh, given my adventures so far, I guess I shouldn't be surprised I'm talking to a turtle."

"I would hope not, Pinky. The name's Crush."

"Krissa. And that's Rufus."

"Hiya," the newly formed sea slug said. Krissa looked down after hearing a moan. What she saw was an unconscious orange fish with three white stripes. Given the ocean nerd that she was, she knew him to be a clownfish. "Crush what's wrong with this-" Krissa was interrupted by the clownfish once more when he moaned once more, and she noticed that he began to open his eyes.

"Duuuude," Crush said to the orange fish, "Focus Dude. Duuuude."

"Ooooooh," the clownfish moaned.

"Oh, he lives!" The turtle exclaimed, "Hey Dude!"

"Ooooh...what happened?"

"Oh saw the whole thing, dude! First you were like whoa! And then we were all like whoa! And then you were like _whoa_..."

"What is he talking about," the clownfish asked looking at Krissa."

"Believe me, I have no idea," the pink fish answered.

"I dunno," Rufus added.

"I'm talking about you, mini-man!" Crush exclaimed, "Takin' on the jellies! You got serious thrill issues dude!" Marlin groaned even more. "Oh man, No hurlin' on the shell, dude okay? Just waxed it!"

"So Mr, Turtle-" The clownfish began to ask.

"Whoa, dude. Mr. Turtle is my father. Name's Crush."

"Okay Crush-and you are?" he asked, looking at Krissa.

"I'm Krissa,"

"Rufus!" the former naked mole rat stated.

"I'm Marlin," he said. "Okay Crush, listen I need to get to the East Australian Current. EAC? Where can I find it?"

"Dude," Crush laughed, "You're ridin' it! Check it out!" Krissa looked around once more as Marlin looked around as well, amazed by what they saw. The way the turtles swam appeared to be similar to a highway system. Each turtle had a unique hawaiian and/or floral print on their shells. Little turtle kids were swimming around and playing. It was a nice sight to behold.

"Okay, grab shell dude!" Crush suddenly exclaimed.

"What do you-?" Krissa began to asked, but suddenly they hit a point in the current that was twisty and loopy, and they had to hold on to crush to avoid being thrown out. Krissa, Rufus, and Marlin began to scream at the top of their lungs!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Ok, so we understand more about what Maleficent is going after...but I still can't reveal all the details yet! Hmm we haven't seen Riku act irrationally since KH1, what's going on in his head?! Why is Rufus a slug?! And where is Nemo?! Eh, we've all seen this movie, we know what's next (or do we...?). Next chapter, we introduce Dory :))) I love writing this chapter because Finding Nemo is one of my favorite movies. And I cannot wait until Finding Dory! I'll be 24 when it comes out (it will actually be 5 months before I'm 25 lol), but I don't care! Move over kids!**

**A new 'Bored' contest is up as well! Make sure to check that out!**

**You know what to do! Review! (LaaaaDeeeeeDooooooo!)**


End file.
